dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tarble
|Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = Between 732 Age - 737 Age |FamConnect = Gure (Wife) King Vegeta (Father) Vegeta (Brother) Bulma (Sister-in-law) Trunks (Nephew) Future Trunks (Nephew, alternate timeline) Bulla (Niece) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great Grandnephew) Cell (Modified clone of brother) }} makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance in an animated feature yet) in the 2008 animated feature ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first animated production in the franchise since Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996. He is the estranged brother of Vegeta, the youngest son of King Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are loose puns on the word 'vege'table'.' Biography Tarble, like Vegeta, was born on Planet Vegeta. At an early age, Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, compared to the ruthlessness and brashness of the average Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure (she may have been a resident of the planet he was sent to, similar to Goku marrying Chi-Chi, a resident of Earth, and Vegeta marrying Bulma, another resedent of Earth). Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends who can see he's a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who is she. Tarble then introduces her as his wife (to Vegeta's surprise). Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble doesn't do much for the remainder of the special and doesn't have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure to protect her from harm and is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else after Videl reminds him of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. Video games Tarble makes his first appearence ever in a video game as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. This is the also the first time the character is given an English voice actor. Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blasts' – The most Basic form of Energy Wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Round UFO Attack' – Tarble's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. Tarble summons his Space Pod to attack his opponent at high speed. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Tarble accompanied by Gure destroyed some building in West City on board of their Space Pods in a similar manner during their arrival on Earth. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – Used in Raging Blast 2. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masakazu Morita *English dub: Todd Haberkorn Trivia *Further diluting his background, Tarble has a physique which makes him appear teen-aged. However, as it is certain that his father died when his brother Vegeta was five years old, Tarble can be no more than five years younger than Vegeta. This puts Tarble's age somewhere in the late 30's at the time of his appearance. As there is a five-year age gap between himself and Vegeta, as well as two extra years Vegeta gains from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, putting Vegeta's age at 46, it is suggested that Tarble is 39 years old in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. However, it should be noted that Saiyans remain in their youth and prime longer than Humans (Goku for example has changed very little from when he was 17). This may explain his teen-aged appearance. This might also be genetic, as Vegeta is shorter than most characters. Also, his scrawny size might have contributed to the Saiyans' decision to excommunicate him, as he demonstrated little fighting potential. *Tarble coined a synonym for Power Level. Along with "fighting power," Tarble used the synonym "combat strength." *Tarble's hair resembles very closely to that of Adult Gohan's. *By the time he appears, Tarble is the only surviving full-blooded Saiyan to never transform into a Super Saiyan. He is also the only full-blooded Saiyan to never die throughout the series. *Tarble strangely seems to believe Vegeta defeated Frieza, unaware of Goku's role or who he is. He also seems to be unaware of Frieza's brief return and his final defeat on Earth. *Tarble is also the last Saiyan to be seen still having a tail. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support